Marigot
Marigot (Kreyol: Marigo, English: "Backwater") is a commune in the Jacmel Arrondissement, Southeast department of Haiti. It has just over 70,000 inhabitants. In 2013, Marigot came in at number six on MondoBlog magazine's annual Top-ten list of the "most beautiful communes" in Haiti. , Haiti]] ]] Etymology The origin of the name of the commune of Marigot comes from a phonetic deformation. This name comes from the name of a small pond that was at the place known today as the bottom of the town. The French name Marigot is given to several places in the Caribbean: Marigot, Dominica, a village in Dominica; Marigot, Saint Martin, the largest settlement on the French side of Saint Martin (Saint-Martin); Marigot, Saint Barthelemy, a village in Saint Barthélemy; Marigot Bay, Saint Lucia; Le Marigot, a canton in Martinique's La Trinité arrondissement; Marigot, Sud-Est, a beach commune east of Jacmel, Haiti. Geography The municipality of Marigot is located at 18.2337° N, 72.3208° W. It is bounded on the north by the Western Department town of Kenscoff, on the east by the city of Belle-Anse, on the south by the Caribbean Sea, and on the west by the town of Cayes-Jacmel. Marigot has 5 communal sections and a district. Situated on the southern slopes of the Saddle Mountain Range, the relief of the town of Marigot is varies between the plains, the plateaus and the hills. Its climate varies from normal to cool. Demography The inhabitants are called Marigotien. The urban section, Ville de Marigot, has an area of 3.05 square kilometers (1.17 Square miles) and has a density equal to 2,411 inhabitants / km2 (or 6,233 inhabitants per square mile). The main settlements are Marigot (La ville) and Peredo. The rest of the population is very dispersed. ]] Neighborhoods Economy ]] Regarding economic and financial institutions, there is no bank in the town of Marigot. The Marigotians (townspeople and peasants) go to Jacmel to carry out their banking operations. The credit unions are three and there is no marketing co-operative. Commercial establishments are very few in the municipality of Marigot. The local economy is based on growing coffee and fruit. Pig farming is developed on Marigot. Additionally, this coastal town has a reputation for growing bananas and fishing and the fishing sector contributes to the local economy. Marigot has been the home of a new communal fishing center since early this year. In February of 2013, the inauguration of the Communal Fishing Center (CCPM) was hosted, as the second in a series of 5 such centers throughout the southeast. Infrastructure Education In terms of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of marigot. The departmental office is located in Jacmel. If necessary, the officials of this office visit the municipality of Marigot. There is no school at the kindergarten level, however 36 primary and preschool schools and 2 secondary schools have been inventoried in the commune. Also of consequence in Marigot is the opening of an Aquaculture Learning Center on Henri Christophe School grounds. Offering a necessary service, the center will give training on methods of sustainable food production. Health In terms of health, the municipality of Marigot has no representation from the Ministry of Public Health and Population. The health establishments, 3 in number, are a health center two dispensaries. In addition, four doctors and a team consisting of a nurse, a laboratory technician, and several auxiliaries and certified matrons, ensure the health service at the different health centers of the municipality . The presence of doctors is irregular. For this, patients go to the hospital Saint Michel de Jacmel for treatment. Security With regard to Administrative and Judiciary Infrastructures, the municipality of Marigot has a court of peace. There is no prison in this commune, but a police custody room. Utilities As for the availability of water in the commune, two rivers, 17 sources, three ponds and a lagoon have been inventoried. The distribution network mainly serves the town of Marigot and some localities located in Savane du Bois. The beneficiary houses number 150. In the distribution areas, drinking water is not always available. At the time of the survey, there were several public fountains that are not in good condition and electricity, provided by the Electricity of Haiti, was only provided in the city of Marigot and the locality of Peredo. Culture Religion More than 29 temples of all faiths have been counted in the commune of Marigot. The number of Catholic churches is more numerous with 13 or 44% of the total. Organizations With regard to the political parties and organizations, two popular organizations, a peasants group and an international organization were counted at the level of the commune. Star of Hope is an NGO that has supported the population. Communication The municipality of Marigot has no radio station, newspaper nor television station. ]] Leisure As for places of entertainment and recreation, the municipality of Marigot is very deprived. The 13 gaguères are the main places of entertainment. For other types of entertainment venues, there is only one theater and one football (soccer) field. mg2a.jpg|Stately house in Marigot MG4.jpg|Sainte-Anne; Cap-Rouge, Marigot Marigot409a.jpg|Lady and a goat; Marigoat, Haiti Michael Vedrine Category:Jacmel Arrondissement Category:Sud-Est, Haiti Category:Communes with 4 neighbors Category:Route D-402 Category:Route D-108